Pikachu Protection Prank
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Ash gets told that he is not protecting Pikachu well enough by a rude trainer, he decides to pull off a prank on Team Rocket. However, the prank has some mixed results from it.


Pikachu Protection Prank

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, PERIOD.

His mind is elsewhere as a million thoughts are roaming around about Pikachu is on the fore front of the pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum. He lays in bed as he tries to sleep in bed at a local Pokémon Center in a town on the way to Goldenrod City.

Flashback

Ash has Pikachu back after being healed by Nurse Joy. A female trainer frowns as she sees that Pikachu not being in its pokeball like the others were. "Does that Pikachu belong to you"? The female trainer asks Ash as she is looking down on him like she is disapproving how Pikachu is not in a pokeball.

Ash turns around as he spots the female trainer who appears to be Brock's age. Misty and Brock are with him as they look at her. Brock is about to go into his lover boy antics. "Umm yeah, Pikachu is my partner". Ash said to the female trainer.

The female trainer frowns as she gives Ash a disapproving glare. "You are a bad trainer for always having Pikachu out from its pokeball out all the time. You obviously don't care about protecting it from thieves unless it always happen all the time. You should do everyone a favor by putting it in its pokeball". The female trainer said to Ash.

Ash frowns as he is taken back by her sharp tongue. "Excuse me, Pikachu hates going into its pokeball, and I respect its feelings". Ash said to the trainer as he is defending his Pikachu.

The female trainer frowns as she rolls her eyes at Ash. Brock is getting close to start to flirt with her. "So you bend over backwards for one of your pokémon to accommodate their likes. Now I know that you are a bad trainer and being an easy target all the time". The female trainer said to Ash. She turns as she glares at Brock. "Plus you should tell you love sick friend that his flirting won't win any favors with me or any woman in the entire Johto region". The female trainer said to Ash. Brock looks totally defeated as he retreats back to Misty.

Misty frowns as she has enough of her sharp tongue. "Who do you think you are telling my friends things like that"? Misty asks the female trainer as she is sticking up for the guys.

The female trainer gives Misty a harsh glare. "I call it as I see it. Plus if you don't like the blunt cold truth, you should step away from it. Otherwise, you will get frozen by me". The female trainer said to Misty as she walks away from the center with her things.

End Flashback

Ash is awake as he is doubting about having Pikachu out from its pokeball all the time. He is thinking about all of the times that Pikachu gets snatched so easily by Team Rocket time and time again. 'Am I not doing enough to protect Pikachu from being snatched? Yes, it happens so fast, and we go after them right away. Maybe I need to pull a trick on them for once and actually do a better job of protecting Pikachu from Team Rocket'. Ash thought to himself as he is thinking about an idea. He tries to drift off to sleep as he is thinking about the plan.

The next morning, Ash is almost ready to go as he made a secret stop to a Pokemart right after breakfast. Pikachu is Brock and Misty are kind of baffled on the reason why. They dismissed the thoughts as he seems to be fine. They spot Ash coming back to the center as he carrying one bag. "Did you get what you needed Ash"? Brock asks Ash as he is curious about it.

Ash turns as he looks at Brock. He has the Pokemart bag in his hands. "Yeah, I just need to grab my backpack and head out". Ash said to Brock as he went back to the room that they were staying.

Misty looks at Brock as she is also curious why Ash went to the pokemart. "What in the world did Ash buy at the pokemart? It is not like him to go shopping". Misty asks Brock. She found it odd that Ash had to make a stop to the shop.

Brock looks at Misty as he shrugs to the water pokémon trainer. "I don't really know Misty. You are right though it is not like him to go shopping on his own". Brock said to Misty. He is curious about what Ash bought.

In the room, Pikachu looks at Ash as it is ready to go. Ash puts the bag on the bed as he pulls out a puppet that looks just like his Pikachu. Pikachu is baffled by it as it gives Ash a look. Ash looks at Pikachu as he has a plan up his sleeves. "Pikachu, you will be hiding in my backpack while operating this puppet. That way, if Team Rocket tried it today, the joke is on them". Ash said to Pikachu as he explains his plan to Pikachu.

Pikachu smirks as it gets the plan as the puppet looks just like it. It has a mischievous smirk on its face. 'Let's fool Team Rocket for once'. Pikachu said to Ash. It hops into Ash's bag as he arranges the lifelike Pikachu puppet on his shoulder. the operating sticks is in the bag where Pikachu can control it. Ash grabs his backpack as he is meeting up with his friends as they head on the road again.

In the woods, Team Rocket are spying on the group of heroes. They have their binoculars on the trio as they are about to launch a plan to snatch Pikachu from Ash. "They are in our firing range Jess". Janes said to Jessie. They have a a robot close by to them.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go snatch Pikachu already". Meowth said to them as they are looking forward to attacking the trainers. It has an evil smirk on its face.

Jessie looks at them as she smirks as well. "It will be my pleasure to attack the twerps and snatch Pikachu". Jessie said to them as they get into another robot as they head towards where Ash, Brock, and Misty are.

Back with Ash's group, both Brock and Misty are noticing that Ash is acting strangely even for him. He is noticing his surroundings more as he is weary of when Team Rocket may strike or even pull off a pitfall trap. Plus he has a pokeball in his hands as well.

"Umm Ash, what are you doing"? Misty asks Ash as she is wondering why he is being tense. She is deeply confused as this is not normal for the Pallet Town native.

Ash glances at Misty as he is checking for every possible place where Team Rocket will come out and snatch Pikachu from him. "I am checking out the scenery around here". Ash said to Misty as it is half of the full truth. Pikachu nods as it replies back to Misty.

Misty seems to buy it as she shrugs to him. Brock is puzzled as he is wondering what the other half of the full truth it is. "What ever you say Ash". Misty said to Ash as they continue on the path.

Just as they continue on, a familiar hand grabs Pikachu as it went towards a machine. "Surprised to see us twerps", Jessie said to them as they secure Pikachu in a cage.

"Not especially when it is you three jokers". Misty said to Jessie as they think that they have Pikachu. However that is further from the actual truth. Plus Ash is abnormally silent as he expected that Team Rocket will fall for it.

"Give Pikachu back now", Brock angrily said to Team Rocket. He doesn't realize that Ash has a plan up his sleeves that involves tricking them to believe that they do have Pikachu. He doesn't realize that Ash is going to pull something else.

"How about no twerps", James said to them as he presses a button on the machine. He smirks as they think that they have the real thing. However none of them has any idea that they are being tricked.

Ash looks at Team Rocket as he is ready to trick them. "Cyndaquil come on out and use smoke screen". Ash said as he lets out his fire mouse pokémon. As black smoke is fired on Team Rocket, Misty and Brock are confused as they see Ash taking off running.

"We better get Ash back here to fight off Team Rocket and get Pikachu back". Misty said to Brock. She is confused why Ash would do that to Pikachu. On top of it, why would Ash change tactics like that on them.

"Right, Ash couldn't have gone too far away. It is a good question that I want to ask Ash". Brock said to Misty. The two of them are running, but what they don't realize that Ash went a different direction from them.

Back with Team Rocket, they are stunned as the smoke clears. "What's with the smoke screen? Didn't the twerp even try to get Pikachu back"? James asks them as he is confused about it. He is really baffled by it.

Meowth looks at the cage as it sees that Pikachu flops on the inside. It sees that the pikachu is not really real. "What this is not a real Pikachu? It is just a puppet". Meowth said to them as it points it out to them. It is in shock by the sight of the Pikachu puppet.

Jessie and James are stunned as they look in the cage. True enough, the pikachu in the cage is a puppet. James is in shock as he screams like a girl. Jessie however, she is enraged as she realizes that the trainer tricked them. "HOW DARE THE TWERP TRICK US LIKE THIS". Jessie said to them as she is made into a fool.

"Yeah that twerp will pay for tricking us like this". James said to them. "I am not going to be taken for a fool again". James said to them as his eyes are on fire like he gains some confidence.

"Let's get a move on the and get revenge on the twerp for tricking us". Meowth said to them. Jessie and James nod as they are heading towards the same direction as Ash in their machine.

Brock and Misty frowns as they haven't catch up to Ash. "How come we haven't caught up with Ash yet"? Misty asks Brock as she is getting the feeling that they went the wrong direction.

"We probably went the wrong way when he set up the smoke screen. Ash must have a reason why what he did". Brock said to Misty as he has a full mind to scold Ash for it.

Misty looks at Brock as she thinks about it. "You don't think that what that ice queen said to Ash about better protecting Pikachu got to him". Misty said to Brock as she might have figured it out.

"Yeah, her words were really sharp Misty. She really disapproved of Ash letting Pikachu out from its pokeball, and she said that Ash bends over backwards for Pikachu". Brock said to Misty as he remembers about it.

Misty frowns as the words got to Ash more than they realized. "We got to find Ash before Team Rocket does". Misty said to Brock as they head into a new direction. Brock nods as they head for the right direction.

Back with Ash, he sighs as he managed to pull off the prank on Team Rocket. Pikachu pops out from the backpack as it had fun fooling the bad trio. They sit and relax as it dawns on them that Brock and Misty hasn't caught up to them. "It is only a matter of time when Team Rocket finds me Pikachu". Ash said to Pikachu as he thinks about it. Pikachu nods as it gets back into Ash's backpack as it pulls out another Pikachu puppet and getting it into position. He stands up as he is ready to face them.

Ash smirks as Team Ranger shows up yet again as they are really angry. "How dare you prank us like that". Jessie said to Ash as she is furious at him. A mechincal arm slams into Ash as lands on the ground hard.

Ash frowns as he is in a lot of trouble. "Like how you three always tricked us". Ash said to Jessie as Pikachu replies back while using the puppet. He is wondering if he should fight back or wait for Brock and Misty to back him up. He stands back up as he notices that Pikachu is still in his backpack and the Pikachu puppet is on his shoulder.

"You are by yourself twerp. You friends are not here to back you up". James said to Ash as he glares at the young trainer. He presses a button on the machine to send out more mechanical arms on Ash.

Ash frowns as it is coming at him again. He decided to make a run for it. "They will be here soon enough. Come and get me".

Ash yells at Team Rocket as he is running from the machine in a different direction.

Meowth frowns as it sees Ash making a run for it. Both Jessie and James are furious as the machine is going after Ash. "You won't be running for long twerp". Meowth said to Ash.

A mechanical arm grabs Ash by his legs up to his waist as he is lifted into the air. He frowns as cannot move and can't get to his other pokeballs. He is facing down to the ground as he has to act fast. Pikachu is still in Ash's backpack holding on in the bag while operating the puppet. "Let us go", Ash yells at Team Rocket as he can't move his legs.

"Not a chance, once Pikachu falls out from your backpack, we will snatch Pikachu". Jessie said to Ash as they wait to grab Pikachu. The mechanical arm twirls Ash to make Pikachu fall out from the back.

Ash sees Pikachu fall from the bag as he catches it in time. "No way", Ash yells back at Jessie. He is holding Pikachu close to him. He knows that he can't drop Pikachu other wise Team Rocket will grab it from him. Pikachu sighs in relief as it is his arms.

"What the twerp pikachu in his arms"? James asks them as he is stunned that the kid has Pikachu in his arms. Jessie is extremely annoyed by the events.

"Not for long he doesn't", Meowth said to them. It presses a button on the machine. It has a devilish grin on its face. It hopes to make him to drop Pikachu.

Ash frowns as he brings swirled around. He is holding on to Pikachu tightly. "I am not going to let go". Ash yells back at Team Rocket. He is screaming as he is being twirled around. He is trying to keep the hold on Pikachu but it is starting to slip. He doesn't realize that his screams reaches Brock and Misty.

Brock and Misty are close by as they hear Ash's screams. "That machine has Ash, and he is holding on to Pikachu. I don't think he can hold on for much longer". Misty said to Brock.

Brock looks at Misty as he nods in agreement. He grabs out a pokeball out as he is ready to help. "We better hurry Misty. Go Onix", Brock said as he lets out his Onix.

"Poliwhirl and Staryu, I choose you". Misty said as she lets out her two pokémon. Poliwhirl and Staryu are out with Onix and ready to help.

"Onix use tackle attack on that mechanical arm". Brock said to Onix. He and Misty are running towards the scene. "Poliwhirl and Staryu use water gun when that thing releases Ash and Pikachu". Misty said to Poliwhirl and Staryu. Her two pokemon nod as they understood the order.

Back at the scene, Team Rocket is gloating as they are continuing to twirl Ash around with the mechanical arm. "Just give it up twerp, you can't hold Pikachu for much longer". Jessie said to Ash as she is laughing at him.

All the sudden, the mechanical arm that has Ash breaks like a pokémon has tackled it. "WHAT", Team Rocket yells as Ash and Pikachu are freed. Ash is stunned as he is lightheaded, dizzy, and nauseous from being twirled so many times.

"Now Poliwhirl and Staryu", Misty said to her two pokemon. Two water gun attacks catches Ash and Pikachu as they are lowering them to the ground.

Ash barely lands on his feet as he spots Brock and Misty. "Guys", Ash said to them as he is very dizzy like he is going to collapse.

"What", Team Rocket yells out as they are in shock that the arm broke like that. They spot an Onix as they realize that the others arrive.

"We got this one Ash". Brock said to Ash. He and Misty turns to Team Rocket as they glare at them. The machine is starting to go all haywire.

Team Rocket is stunned that they arrived to help and save their friend. "This has to be some sort prank for them to be here". Jessie yells at Brock and Misty as she refuses to believe that Ash has successfully pranked them in the first place.

"It is not a prank at all. Poliwhirl and Staryu use water gun". Misty yells at Team Rocket. "Onix use tackle on the machine". Brock said to Onix. The pokémon uses their attacks on the machine

As the three attacks land directly on the machine, the machine is sent flying as it blows up. Team Rocket is flying out of it as they are blasting off again. Ash faintly smiles as his head is pounding and Pikachu is in his lap.

After it was all over, Brock and Misty sit with Ash as they are trying to figure out. Brock hands Ash an ice pack as he places it on his head. "So why did you prank Team Rocket like that Ash? If you were going to prank them or even trick them, you should have told us about it". Misty asks Ash as she is trying to get to the bottom of it.

Ash sighs as he looks at them. "What that girl at the Pokémon Center said to me about not putting Pikachu into its pokeball and other stuff got to me. I figured since they always trick us all the time. It was my turn to trick or even pranking them for once. So I brought two Pikachu puppets. The first one is the one that Team Rocket grabbed". Ash said to them as he tries to stand up. His head is still pounding as he is gently sits down.

Brock looks at Ash as he figures it out. "So that's why you had Cyndaquil out and used smoke screen. You planned it out to get away. We were confused as we thought that Team Rocket had Pikachu. But it turns out to be a puppet this whole time". Brock said to Ash.

Misty nods as it is starting to make sense to her. "Yeah we were so confused by the whole thing. If you told us about the plan, we would have known about it sooner. Plus that girl at the Pokémon Center was wrong about it. You don't put Pikachu in your pokeball because you know it's feelings about it. She doesn't understand the pokémon's feelings like you do. Her words shouldn't have gotten to you like that". Misty said to Ash.

Ash sighs as he looks at Brock and Misty. Pikachu is in his lap as it looks at him with a smile on its face. "I do understand that Pikachu doesn't like going into its pokeball and hates it with passion. I assumed that everyone would understand that Pikachu is out all the time due to one reason or another. That girl threw me for a loop and made me wonder if I was doing enough to protect Pikachu from Team Rocket. On top of that, when those three snatch Pikachu so easily, it happens so fast and usually by a trick or a prank. That's when, the idea for the prank came to me". Ash said to them as he has a sheepish expression on his face.

Brock looks at Ash as he figured it out like the older brother. "So you bought the puppets to not only protect Pikachu but to prank Team Rocket. Ash, there might be people like that girl, but you defended Pikachu's feelings. It is not about her opinion of you bending over backwards for Pikachu's needs. It is about you fully understanding the Pikachu's feelings". Brock said to Ash.

Ash looks at Brock as he has a faint smile on his face. "I understand that now. Plus I have always wondered what it would be like to prank or even trick Team Rocket for once". Ash said to Brock and Misty.

Misty nods as she looks at Ash as she thinks about the idea of the prank. "I would admit that the puppet idea to prank Team Rocket is really funny". Misty said to Ash as she thinks about it.

Brock nods as he is also laughing about it. "I would like to see the look on their faces when they realized that they didn't have the actual Pikachu when they got that puppet". Brock said to Ash as he thinks about it.

Ash lightly smiles as he looks at Brock and Misty. "I did not stick around when they realized it". Ash said to them as he is feeling better about things. Brock and Misty smile as they sit up camp for the night. Pikachu stays with Ash as the events from the day is done.

End Story

I wanted to imagine how it would be with Ash pranking Team Rocket for once.


End file.
